


甜甜的生活

by 3168571546



Series: 气宇轩扬的meet [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 气宇轩扬
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3168571546/pseuds/3168571546
Summary: 两个人幸福的日常
Relationships: 王皓轩/宋继扬
Series: 气宇轩扬的meet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614403
Kudos: 4





	甜甜的生活

傻乎哈士奇画家轩×温柔好脾气老师扬  
不太大的房间里，颜料，草绘纸，各种画笔落了一地，杂乱的纸堆里坐了一个人——王皓轩，他正在作画，耳朵后面卡着一直小刷，颜料弄得全身都是，时不时拿着画笔戳戳后脑勺，已经过了12点，他还没有吃饭，为了追逐梦想，一个人背上画笔来到北京，独居，每天的叫醒他的是画画的梦想和宋继扬温暖的笑容。宋继扬是他在这里交往的一个恋人，是个化学老师，虽然并不是很富裕，却也经常给王皓轩买生活用品，王皓轩用画的画卖卖钱，两人的小日子过得也很是幸福······他们两的房子相差一条河，宋继扬总是到王皓轩的家里。  
“叮咚，叮咚”门铃声响了，是哪个小可爱又来了，王皓轩匆忙起身，别在耳朵上的刷子还没取就开门去了。  
“我好想你啊，”王皓轩撒着娇，一把从身后搂住了宋继扬，脸贴在宋继扬的肩膀上，像一块狗皮膏药黏在他的身上，随着宋继扬走路的节奏，摇摇晃晃的走着企鹅步，慢慢走到不大的客厅里，向宋继扬的颈窝里吹着热气，傻傻的，软软的，活像一只哈士奇。  
“别闹，皓轩乖，我手里还提着东西，”宋继扬宠溺着享受着这份温暖，“要是打翻了，你今天下午就挨饿吧！”宋继扬把保温桶放在了桌子上。  
“不是还有亲爱的你嘛，打翻了的话，我挨饿，就吃你呗！”王皓轩乖乖坐在凳子上，笑着露出了他的小虎牙，看起来一点儿也不像二十岁的大男孩该有的亚子。  
“行了行了，别贫了，快吃吧，待会该凉了。”宋继扬打开保温桶，递到了王皓轩的面前。里面装的是王皓轩爱吃的海鲜混沌，热气腾腾，汤上面还飘着几粒葱花，王皓轩毫不客气的吃了起来。宋继扬就这样单单的看着他就觉得很幸福，一开始还没注意，王皓轩的耳朵上还别着一个小刷子  
“噗，”宋继扬被王皓轩的模样逗笑了，伸手去拿小刷子，“皓轩你怎么连刷子都忘了取啊？不怕掉在汤里！”还摸了摸王皓轩弄在脸上的颜料。  
“嘻嘻，我这不是着急见你嘛。”王皓轩笑着，“继扬你吃过了吗，要不要和我一起吃？”王皓轩用勺子舀起了了一个馄饨送到宋继扬的嘴边  
“我就不吃了，我吃过了，你快吃，我去帮你收拾收拾。”宋继扬起身去拿了垃圾袋，王皓轩边吃边看，宋继扬非常麻溜，拖地，擦灰尘，不一会儿就王皓轩的狗窝捣腾的干干净净，还不忘抱怨几句  
“看看这狗窝，在乱一点就不能住了，我看，只有你这只哈士奇能住得下！”宋继扬系着垃圾袋  
“那宋老师今晚要不要留在这个狗窝陪我这只哈士奇啊？”王皓轩吃完混沌后翘着二郎腿靠在沙发上，不说话就是默认了。  
下午的时光温暖而惬意，王皓轩专心的画着画，宋继扬在一旁默默地观赏，他认真作画的样子好迷人，一点也不像平时吊儿郎当。王皓轩多次停下画笔，  
“嗯~继扬，要不你来当我的模特吧！就像电视里那样，我想为你画一幅画像!”宋继扬受宠若惊，这小子平时可是不许任何人打扰他作画的  
“我？可以啊，好好画啊，画不好每天就让你吃白米饭!”宋继扬拿着书架旁边的假花，坐在椅子上，微微笑着  
“可以开始画了。”王皓轩看着有点傻的宋继扬，摇了摇头  
“我的意思让你脱了衣服，嘴里含着花，趴在那个垫子上。”王皓轩迅速的开了口，他知道宋继扬的脾气一向很好，应该会同意他的要求。  
“王皓轩，要我当裸模，你可真行！”宋继扬气到语塞，站在了椅子上  
“哎呀，害什么羞蛮，我又不是没见过，就一会，一会就好了！”不知道是不是梁静茹给王皓轩的勇气，他说出来了这话，果然撒娇有用。宋继扬有些噘嘴的乖乖脱下了衣服，嘴里叼着一朵紫色的假花，斜爬在软垫上面，露出他的腰窝，背脊得蝴蝶骨是那样小巧精致，曲线一路向下到臀部高高隆起，，风情万种，比平时迷人的多。王皓轩不禁暗暗感叹，自己上辈子得烧多少高香才能修来宋继扬这么个老婆，鼻血都快流下来了。王皓轩克制住自己的情绪，眼光扫过宋继扬完美胴体上的每一处，认真的将每一丝美好都记录下来，肌肤洁白的想让他标记每一处。  
“好了吗，我腿都麻了”宋继扬叼着花，话语有一些含糊不清。  
“马上马上，再收个笔，大功告成！”王皓轩得意的看着自己的画作，画上的宋继扬摄人心魄，勾人魂兮，既然都画了，不如就做了吧！  
王皓轩去拉宋继扬，由于长时间的爬姿，整个身体早就麻了，稍微站起来一点点就跌在了王皓轩的怀里，抱着一丝不挂的宋继扬，王皓轩没忍住起了反应。宋继扬感觉王皓轩的阳物顶到了了自己的腰，脸不禁红了起来，一起都在不言中，王皓轩抱起宋继扬走到了卧室里，  
“继扬，你勾得火，自己来灭啊!”王皓轩开始脱衣服  
“你这人，明明是你······”还未说完嘴就被王皓轩堵上，舌头肆意交缠，唾液在齿间分泌，看来今晚是非做不可了。宋继扬的身体也起了反应。被王皓轩翻了过来，蜜穴正对王皓轩，正随着呼吸一张一合，悄无声息的引诱着王皓轩对这朵鲜花下手（薅了他），王皓轩把刚才被宋继扬舔过的手指摊入了蜜穴，一点点深入，  
“啊~·啊”宋继扬发出享受的喘息声，王皓轩总是很温柔，这一点宋继扬觉得没有任何人能比得上王皓轩。身体扭动着，宋继扬想要更多。  
“怎么样，是不是很舒服，继扬，叫老公，叫老公我就让你爽上天！”王皓轩骑在他的大腿上，享受着侵略宋继扬带来的居高临下的感觉，手指又往更深处探了几分，抠着内壁，肆意搅弄。  
“啊啊~~~老··公，我···还要”宋继扬完全放开，沉浸在这场性事中，蜜穴贪婪地把王皓轩的手指含入，不一会儿就流出淫水，  
“好，老公马上就来。”王皓轩往挺直的阳物上摸了两把唾液，然后挺入宋继扬的体内  
“啊~~呃呃~~”宋继扬在王皓轩的抽插下到达了高潮，这个感觉无法言说，宋继扬高昂起脖颈，闭上双眼，射在了床上。王皓轩继续抽插着，发出满足的闷哼，射在了宋继扬的蜜穴里，瘫软在床上，阳物还埋在宋继扬的体内，没喘两口气又开始在宋继扬的乳头上啃咬，吮吸·········  
后来怎么样了呢？据知情人士宋继扬的学生丁某透露，他班的宋老师因为上课迟到而被罚了半天工资。


End file.
